Simple Muted Noises
by Mango To The Max
Summary: Music and dancing were once all she thought mattered in the world. She thought shinning and standing out, being talented and unique, were all she ever wanted. But she learned the hard way the consequences of shinning too brightly for the wrong person. Now all this super Nova wants to do is blend in with the rest of the world, and only time can tell if she'll ever regain her spark.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple. Muted. Noises.**

 **~o0o~**

And I'd choose you;

in a hundred lifetimes

in a hundred worlds,

in any version of reality,

I'd find you and

I'd choose you.

-The Chaos of Stars

 **~o0o~**

 **Chapter One**

Noise.

Noise.

Noise.

There's so many noises in the world, one might say there's too many. It's funny, how many more of them you begin to hear when you can no longer contribute in the most mundane of forms.

Mute, I, am a mute. Not deaf, just…. Incapable of speaking, although there's nothing wrong with me physically, mentally on the other hand….

But, moving on! They say not to dwell, that staying in the moment will only make it worse. But, making things worse was my specialty after all, take right now for instance….

BANG!

Not the BANG of solid wood door slamming, or even the BANG of pounding on said door, but rather the BANG of a gun going through said door. Accompanied by a scream one might expect with the sound of a gunshot, well, almost. The scream however, did not come from me.

The sound of footsteps pounding up stairs, and "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A woman yelled at me, my mother to be exact.

She waited for me, like she actually thought I would reply, she sighed, "Now I know your therapist suggested exposure therapy, but this isn't the way to go about it."

While she seemed eerily calm, my eyes were wide, and my heart was racing.

"Sorry dear, was just checking it, and it seems like I forgot one was in the chamber…" My father sheepishly muttered.

My mother said nothing as she stared at my father with pursed lips, she turned to me and said, "That's it, you're going to stay with my sister. I was just chatting with her the other day, and she says she's got a spare flat. I'll simply pay her to fix the damp, and then you can stay there for free. So, dear, you can help her pack." She finished with a glare at my father, before spinning on her heel and slamming the door (with a new hole,) behind her.

I'd say I was too stunned to speak, but I wouldn't have even spoken even then.

"Mute by choice," my father muttered, "...and now she's just gonna send you off? Do you suppose she want's to just make it worse? It's not like it happened that long ago…"

I shrugged in response, and looked at him apologetically. "Now listen here," he began again, "I don't blame you at all, I blame that, that… foul, piece of…" He stopped his rant before he got too worked up.

He gave me a smile, and it was a smile full of pity. He meant well, but I could use less of the pitty. Living in a suburb, I'd received plenty of it when the whole block had heard about what happened to me. So, secretly I was slightly hopeful of going to stay with my aunt, because she was far, far from here.

My mother did not accompany me to the station, but my father did, bless him. Not that I'm religious, but he is, and I do wish him well no matter what. He's always been there for me, especially since… anyways!

Even as he was teary- eyed, I desperately tried to contain my excitement. Because after two years, I was finally getting away from it all. As a twenty-five year old who was used to being on her on and then to suddenly have everything change the way it did….

I boarded the train with a smil and a wave to my father, pulled my headphones on, and settled in for the long ride to central London.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

This time it was the BANG of a door knocker, made by myself to alert the residents to my arrival. In answer to my knock, I heard the faint noise of clicking heels, womans. A low heel, they were light steps, rather than the heavy footfalls of someone walking on their toes.

I smiled to myself, then my smile widened as my aunt opened the door, "Nova! Dear, I'm so glad to see you!" The thin older woman enveloped me in a firm, despite her looks, hug.

I said nothing and simply hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm. I only slightly feared she may bring notice to my silence, but she proved me wrong. She pulled back from me still smiling, "Come on now, let's get you settled in, and then you can meet the boys!"

I tilted my head in curiosity, boys? But I followed behind her anyways, and she chatted away, "The boys are the other tenants just up the stairs, and feel free to bother them if you need something and I'm not here. Oh, here we are! Now, it was a bit bad with damp before, but your mother had someone fix it all up for you! My sister has done so well for herself, it's a shame she's forgotten about her family though… It's all you have in the end you know?"

Aunt H. smiled sadly, with a new kind of pity, as she opened the door to 221C and gestured me in. I gave her a hopefully warm, understanding smile as I walked past her into the main room, and was pleasantly surprised. I wouldn't need to go upstairs to meet the other tenants after all.

"Oh! Sherlock what are you doing?" Aunt H. exclaimed, more exasperated than upset.

At our entrance, the man sitting on my grey sofa sprung up, with his long legs took three strides, crossed the room, and stopping directly in front of me. His hands steeped under his chin, his eyes narrowed, and gave me quite the thorough examination. As he did, I did my own examination: A tall, dark, curly haired man, with sharp cheek bones, and piercing grey-blue eyes. Handsome.

"Now Sherlock-" Aunt H. looked alarmed now, why? The man, presumably Sherlock, soon answered my question.

"Bags under your eyes, sloppy hair, with dye still on the ends, too big sweater, sweatpants, flighty eyes, hunched shoulders… Insecure, paranoid, things happened recently-" He spoke fast, with a mesmerizing deep voice. The curly haired man could almost be labeled "Tall, dark, and handsome." … As long as he didn't open his mouth. The things he was saying…. Were almost spot on, but I wasn't really listening. "- apathy. Are you even listening?"

The man, Sherlock, brought me from my musings, and I answered by signing, "You were stating some rather insulting facts about me?"

Sherlock tilted his head as his frown deepened, I continued signing, "Am I supposed to care? While it's fascinating you gleamed all that with knowing me only two seconds, I don't particularly care one way or another. As you stated, too much apathy or something. Do you have a point to it? Do you intend to fix my problems?"

Sherlock seemed to be lagging, "No, I- mute?"

I sighed, "Did I guess wrong? Can you read sign?"

In turn he signed, "Yes," and looked like he was going to say more, but I cut him off. "Then get to your point if the first thing you do upon meeting me is insult me, and it's not your intention to fix my problems." I finished with raised brow in expectation

By the tension in the air, I felt his stillness (silence to me,) was unusual.

I sighed, turned to Aunt H. and knowing she couldn't read sign, typed on my phone:

 **Sorry, mind if I put my stuff away first? Then we can chat with some tea.**

Aunt H. nodded, "Alright dear, I'll have a talk with this one while you do." She smiled at me as I began walking off. She turned towards Sherlock with a disapproving scowl on her face, "Upstairs, now mister."

I heard the beginnings of his protest, but Aunt H. beat him to it, "Now." And I hear them leave as I shut the door to my new bedroom.

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Finally, there's silence.

I smile broadly.

Finally.

* * *

 **Well? How is it? I already have another six chapter typed of, and they'll each be loner than this one, if anyone cares. If not, I'll probably up load them anyways...**

 **Review even if you didn't like it please, just try not to make me cry, I'd love to improve if I can...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Issues, I have plenty of them, always have, and always will. One of them, the one we'll address right now, was my… image. I didn't always wear such baggy clothes. I used to like all the tight fitting, pretty, "in fashion", types of things. Being a professional classics dancer gave me pride, and with my mothers money (married to it at least,) I dressed "accordingly." But, they didn't matter anymore, nothing did….

I shook my head, and with a deep breath surveyed my room. Soft, pastel purple walls, white furniture, grey bed cover, and my paintings. They were abstract at best, but full of bright colors, with the exception of one. Then there was my bookshelf, I smiled when I saw it. They were the two things I missed most. Because I had to wait until all my things were moved here, before my mother let me move in. Everything had to be "perfect" as she put it. Not that I cared.

I put the last of my clothes away in the dresser, and then walked back out to the main room. My focus had been diverted by the enigma that was Sherlock, and I didn't get a look at it. The walls where a light apple-green, the sofa grey with matching white furniture from my bedroom. More of my paintings were in here, and then I noticed the far corner, to the left of the fireplace. My easel was set up next to a short book shelf, filled with paints and brushes rather than books. I smiled, and moved on to the kitchen.

Simple, clean, very modern looking, and very boring. So, with a sigh, I made my way out of my flat and listened for noise. Then up the stairs I went, I was immediately amused, and jealous. Their flat was warm, cosy, cluttered, chaotic, and perfectly unique. I could feel the life in the room, and suddenly felt like I'd be spending a lot of time up here… If allowed of course- well no maybe even if not.

I raised an eyebrow in curious amusement as the arguing between Aunt H. and Sherlock stopped as soon as they notice my presence.

"Oh dear, I forgot to make the tea, I'll go put the kettle on now." She smiled, and went to go back down the stairs, but added to Sherlock as an afterthought, "Remember Sherlock!"

Once she was out of sight I signed, "Was she telling you to be "nice"?"

Sherlock arched a single eyebrow, "Something along those lines, I tried to argue with her that you weren't actually bothered by it, but…"

I rolled my eyes, and he waited patiently for me to sign back, "Don't bother with it then, don't change yourself for the pleasure of others, unless the pleasure of others bothers you."

Sherlock frowned and tilted his head slightly, "Elaborate."

I first sat in the chair across from him, "It means, unless they matter to you, don't worry about their opinion."

"You should take your own advice." He smirked, and I shrugged my shoulders, "Everyone matters to me, but I get the feeling, with you that's not the case."

Instead of answering, Sherlock frowned, perched his elbows on the armrests, and steepled his fingers on his chin. Similar to the position I'd first glimpsed him in, before he started his rant. While his stare was intense, I found I didn't mind, the atmosphere of the flat was too relaxing, and I found myself getting comfortable in the chair I occupied.

"Good, feel free to visit often." Sherlock's deep voice startled me, and he elaborated at my questioning look, "You're comfortable, so you can stay. Downstairs, you almost didn't fit in, it became obvious to me after seeing you that none of the things besides the paintings and books belonged to you. Therefore, making you very out of place, and very clear that someone doesn't know you, or that they didn't want you spending much time in there."

I nodded my head, and signed, "Can you guess who?"

Sherlock smirked at my challenge, "Too easy, your mother. You really weren't listening much downstairs."

I shrugged my shoulders and curled in on myself, but I suddenly saw something that made me smile.

"Do you play?!" I signed and pointed to the violin.

Sherlock looked over, "Yes, why?"

"Do you play often? Would you mind playing now? Please?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and moved swiftly.

I couldn't contain my smile as he picked up the bow and began, he was very good. In happiness, I curled up in the chair, propped my cheek on my hand, and never took my eyes off of Sherlock as he played.

I began to close my eyes, and I heard Aunt H. finally coming up the stairs. I sighed, winked at Sherlock, and put a finger to my lips. Sherlock frowned in confusion, but kept playing as I pretended to sleep.

"Oh! Dear me, I'll just leave the tray then, I imagine she needs some proper sleep anyways…" Aunt H. whispered upon noticing my state of being.

After she left the room, Sherlock stopped playing, "You shouldn't avoid her like that."

I opened my eyes and stared at him rather than answering, I shrugged, and motioned for him to keep playing. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but continued playing anyways. That time, I actually did fall asleep.

~o0o~

When I woke up, it was to the pounding of feet charging up the stairs. Bleary eyed, I look at Sherlock as he frowns at the door. I become wide eyed quickly, as a man in strange garb burst through wielding a curved sword and screaming a battle cry.

Sherlock surges forward and to the side of the man as he brings his sword down, narrowly missing his target. I leap up and to the side, half expecting the strange intruder to come after me as well. Except that the man simply lunges at Sherlock again, and I stand poised to jump in should he truly need me. Violence after all, was not my forte.

The intruder managed to pin Sherlock down on the kitchen table, and Sherlock managed to transfer damage to the tale, rather than his neck. I took my chance, I grabbed a frying pan, raised it over my shoulder, and slammed it into the foe's skull as hard as I could. There was a tense pause where the intruder simply stood still, Sherlock held his breath, and I readied myself to hit him again should the need arise.

Luckily for me and Sherlock, I'd put enough force into the initial action, and the intruder simply fell over. "Well, that was anticlimactic much." Sherlock frowned at the man now passed out in his chair.

I felt my shoulders droop, that was the thing he'd decided to focus on? I sigh and draw Sherlock's attention to me, "You alright?"

I raise my brows at him in surprise, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" As I signed to him, I realised my hands were shaking.

Instead of answering, Sherlock puts his hands on my shoulders and guids me to the couch. I nod my head as he flits about the room, makes a phone call, and my eyes never leave him. He's… used to this kind of thing. How does he do this, without being fazed? He doesn't seem like he's been trained for this, but… I get the distinct image of a child who went looking for trouble, found it, and looked for more.

Finally, some men came and took the foreigner away, and Sherlock settled in the grey arm chair.

I got up from the couch, and moved to the chair next to him, then I waited. Sherlock's eyes glanced at me one moment, as if he could sense I wanted to ask something, "So… What was that all about then?" I signed.

He smirked, and off he went on his explanation. I listened with rapt attention, sometimes I zoned out, and simply enjoyed his voice. I wondered….could he tell how much I was enjoying this?

I realised he'd finished talking, and was waiting for my reaction. I began signing, "That's brilliant! Amasing! Fascinating!" Sherlock looked almost taken aback, then I noticed something. I smile and lean forward to grab something underneath Sherlock's chair.

"Can I keep this?" I mouthed the words that time, considering my hands were full.

"Well I don't see why not…" Sherlock gave an amused smile as I bounce down the stairs to my flat.

I stood in my living room, contemplating where I wanted it. With a determined nod I went to my bedroom and propped it between my bed and the night stand. I smiled to myself, and had a sudden exciting thought, "I'm definitely going to stick with them if it's going to be that exciting."

I turned and I thought about grabbing one of my books, but remembered the shelves in Sherlock's. I smiled and bounced back up the stairs to see Sherlock sitting and already reading. He didn't even glance at me as I went behind him and scanned his shelves. I grabbed one at random, sat in the chair next to him, and suddenly I was learning about poisons. Not my usual cup of tea, but perhaps I needed not the usual.

The silence was nice, for once it wasn't awkward, or forced, it was just two people reading. Until that is, someone else came jogging lightly up the stairs. Definitely not Aunt H., Sherlock didn't look alarmed, and Aunt H. did say 'boys' as in more than one, so…

An adorable little blond man came and stood awkwardly in the doorway, and just as he noticed me, Sherlock spoke up, "You took your time."

The blond man looked to Sherlock, "Yeah, I didn't get the shopping." Which was apparently strange to Sherlock, "What, why not?"

Obviously the blond man was irritated, "Because I had a row in the shop with a chip and PIN machine." If the phrase didn't make me want to laugh, Sherlock's face sure did. I hid my giggle in my book as Sherlock replied, "You… You had a row with a machine?!"

The blond man replied in exasperation, "Sort of. It say there and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?"

"Take my card." Sherlock spoke while nodding to his wallet on the kitchen table. Before retrieving the card, the blond man turned to me and smiled politely, "Sorry bout that, where are my manners? Name's Dr. John Watson." And he offered me his hand to shake.

I smiled at the pleasant blond man, Dr. John Watson, and shook his hand while nudging Sherlock's arm with my other. Sherlock rolled his eyes as John's face took on a look of confusion, "She's mute, and her name it Nova Farris, Mrs. Hudson's niece, on her mother's side." Sherlock looked rather bored with it all really.

"Oh, lovely. Are you visiting for long then?" John replied, unfazed.

Again, I nudged Sherlock, and as he replied for me, he rolled his eyes again, "Yes, for the foreseeable future, until her mother deems her 'cured' seeing as she's mute by choice."

John's eyebrows rose in wonder, "What are you psychic now or something?"

I giggled, and Sherlock sighed in exasperation, "No, John, I can't read her and her sign language. Of course I'm psychic!" I giggled at Sherlock's sarcasm, these boys were turning out to be quite amusing.

John huffed in annoyance and walked over to the table for Sherlock's wallet, "You could always go yourself, you know, you've been sitting there all morning, you've not even moved since I left."

I frowned, but when I looked to Sherlock, he frowned and shook his head. Didn't want to tell him? Huh, I'd pegged him for a show off….

"And what happened about that case you were offered- the Jaria diamond?"

"Not interested." Sherlock spoke and shut his book, "I sent them a message." John sighs as he notices the scratch on the table, then sighs again as he walks out the kitchen.

Sherlock turns his head to stare out the window, having forgotten the book on my lap completely, I propped my cheek on my fist with my elbow on the arm of the chair, and stared at Sherlock.

Without turning to look at me, he said, "Shut up." I raised an eyebrow as he turned to me with a sigh, "You're thinking, it's annoying. John didn't need to know, what he thinks of me is of no consequence." I tilted my head towards him in a 'knowing' way.

Sherlock huffed, rose from the armchair, and plopped himself at the desk in front of a laptop. It looked like it took him several tries before finally the screen gave way to the home page. Not his laptop then… sure hoped it would be ok….

Sherlock's long fingers began flying over the keyboard, and he was completely in his own little world. So, I sighed and went back to reading my new book on poisons.

Some time later John came back, trudging up the stairs with hands full of grocery bags, "Don't worry about me, I can manage." John spoke sarcastically, and I felt Sherlock ignoring him as a sort of revenge. But me being me, got up to help John, and enjoyed the look of surprise when he realised I had stayedl up there with Sherlock.

"Thank you! Though, I really can manage." John said pleasantly, grateful for help despite his words. As we set the groceries down, John's attention was diverted when he looked at Sherlock.

"Is that my computer?" John sounded astonished. Not ok then?

"Of course." Sherlock easily replied and started typing again. "What?" John still didn't believe this. I felt more surprised that John was surprised, or was I reading them wrong?

"Mine was in the bedroom." Sherlock was not catching on to John's distress.

"What? And you couldn't be bothered to get up? It's password protected!" Oh, John even I knew better!

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours, not exactly Fort Knox." Sherlock turned to smirk at John, still seemingly oblivious, and went back to typing away. Seriously, these boys could be a soap.

"Right. Thank you." John muttered tersely as he nearly shut the laptop on Sherlock's fingers as he snatched it away from him. John slid the laptop under the stand beside the chair I was in, smiled pleasantly at me, and then picked up some papers on said stand. He glanced through them, tossed them back down, and fell tiredly into the grey armchair. Must be bills….

"Need to get a job…" John muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

Sherlock scoffed, "Oh, dull."

John looked almost nervous before he sighed and began saying, "Listen, um...If you'd be able to lend me some… Sherlock, are you listening?" He spoke quietly, but Sherlock was in fact, not paying attention.

"I need to go to the bank." Sherlock suddenly spoke and got up, heading for the door, and grabbing his coat. John looked surprised and confused as he got up to follow the strange man that is Sherlock.

"Coming?" Sherlock popped back in as an afterthought.

I frowned and shook my head 'no,' while signing, "Troublesome."

Sherlock scoffed, "Are you referring to the troublesomeness of people not understanding you, or the troublesomeness of doing things in general?"

I smiled sardonically at him and signed, "Both." John watched the exchange with a curious, and amused look on his face.

Sherlock scoffed, but said, "You'll come one day." Then Sherlock swept out the room, coat billowing behind him as he adjusted his scarf.

John smiled, "Good day." And was off after Sherlock.

When the front door slammed shut, I hear footsteps again. Aunt H. So, I stood, placed the book back where it belonged just in time to see Aunt H come in the room with a confused look on her face.

"How are you dear? Have the boys gone out?" Aunt H Smiled, in her ever present mother hen kind way.

I smiled back at her, pulled out my phone and began typing for her:

 **It's alright, I'm rather hungry anyways. Would you like to take me to your favorite shop after we eat something or before? My treat, or rather, your sisters.**

I gave her a coy smile as she looked up from reading and laughed at me. "That sounds like a nice idea! Besides, who knows when those boys will be back."

I smiled with her, she lead the way down, we grabbed our coats, and were off!

~o0o~

* * *

 **Yes. Nova's mother is much younger than Mrs. Hudson. We'll go deeper into all of this later. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Turns out we didn't go far, a sandwich shop right out our front door named Speedy's. Aunt H says it's not that it's her favorite, rather it was convenient because you never wanted to do shopping on an empty stomach.

Aunt H had no problem being the lead of our conversation, so she chatted some about the boys' adventures. She said she didn't know much, but John talks to her about them often. Mainly she talked about her younger days, which was fine because they were riveting apparently!

We were just finishing when Aunt H suddenly remembered she was supposed to meet one of her friends for some tea. So in a rush she scuttled off, and left me to my own devices. With a shrug, I stood, paid, dawned my coat, and went for a stroll.

I enjoyed my stroll, the freedom it allotted me gave me a gift kind of excitement, despite the anxiety with all the things that could go wrong... Made me think that I should have made my mother fed up with me sooner! I smiled to my self, and felt my phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket.

I pulled my my phone out with a frown, no one would be texting me, but curiously it read:

 **Do not be alarmed, please get in the car Ms. Farris.**

Alarmed, I looked around me, and sure enough a black Mercedes was parked on the street with a serious looking man in a suit, and holding the door open.

I indeed thought about running, but my phone buzzed to signal another message:

 **Please do not run, it would only create more work for yourself.**

I swallowed my nerves, because I was not in shape to run from this particular problem, and got in the car. Inside was a pretty woman who looked my age, but was engrossed with typing away on her phone. She spared me a moment to smile in hello, but otherwise remained silent for the ride. The ride itself was short, and it took a lot of self restraint to not worriedly wring my hands. We drove through an industrial area, and my breathing hitched. Suddenly I regretted not getting back into my exercise routines I had had before the incident… but I didn't have the time to dwell on it as the car came to a stop in front a large warehouse.

The serious suit man got out of the front passenger seat, went around the car, and opened my door. The phone woman let herself out then came around the car to my side, then gestured for me to follow her. I took a deep breath and gave in, following her in and through the warehouse.

We stopped in a questionably lit, wide open room, where a well dressed man with the air of aristocracy stood leaning on an umbrella in front of a single chair.

The man smiled and began speaking, "Good evening Ms. Farris-" I cut him off by signing, "Just Nova, since we've gone past formalities." I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow, hopping he read sign.

The posh man smiled and amused me by saying, "Apologies for the cloak and daggers, Nova. I just felt a chat was in order, considering your new residence."

I frowned, but signaled him to continue, and so he did, "Won't you have a seat?"

I shook my head, signaled him to continue again, and so he did, "Well, no matter. I'd like to know what you think of Sherlock Holmes."

I continued to frown, the man continued to smile, and I got the distinct feeling it was not a… normal smile.

"Why? Who are you?" I signed, but my hands were shaking. My nerves were on the edge at the moment, and I had no way to hide it.

"In Sherlock's mind he would call me his enemy." Mr. Posh's smile turned a little more… sarcastic?

"Why?" I wasn't going to give in, that was for sure…. Yet, something, wasn't quite… evil.

"Well, it's the closest thing to a friend he probably has." I didn't miss a beat, "What do you consider yourself to him?"

Neither did he, "A concerned party." Oh, he's amused now. So I took a moment, and analysed the things leading to this moment, and the man in front of me. Then I thought of the man back at our lovely 221b baker street…

"Again." I signed. Got Mr. Posh to frown, "What again?"

"What does Sherlock Holmes mean to you?" I looked him dead in the eye while mustering all my courage.

Mr. Posh continued to frown, and the silence lingered. I began to grow more worried, on the verge of breaking, and having a panic attack. Then he spoke, as if he could see, or rather read, the terror I was trying so hard to hide.

"He'll never admit it, Sherlock I mean, but he is someone I worry constantly about. When I say I'm a concerned party, I mean it." he'd stopped smiling, I felt like he'd dropped pretenses as he stared right back at me.

Considering Sherlock, a typical person wouldn't go through this, be like this for him. Mr. Posh was right when he said there's not many people close to 'friend' status when it came to Sherlock. So, that would mean…..

I took a jump in time with my heart beat, "What can I do for you, Mr. Holmes?"

Mr. Posh smiled, a genuine smile (or so I hopped) and his eyes spoke wonder, "What makes you think we're related?"

I smiled back at him, "Just a feeling, brother?"

Mr. Posh smiled, laughed, and took a couple of steps closer. He extended a hand and said, "Mycroft Holmes, at your service."

My smile broadened and I shook his hand, completely relieved. I dropped his hand and signed, "So, what's this about then?"

Mycroft sighed, "When one wants to avoid the attention of my brother, one learns to be discrete."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes , but this seems a bit much, doesn't it?"

Mycroft laughed, "Yes well, as I'm sure you've guessed, this was a test,considering your past, and I didn't even get to the important part."

Instead of replying, I merely raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "I'd like to offer you payment, payment of a significant amount, in exchange for information. Which, would be good for you, considering you have no income of your own, and considering you do not enjoy using you parents' money. Information on Sherlock, that is. Nothing too, personal, just things like what he's up to."

Mycroft was doing that, that smile thing of his again. I raised an eyebrow, pretended to think about it, shrugged my shoulders, and then nodded my head.

Mycroft's smile broadened, reminding me of a cat who'd caught the mouse, and I felt like he'd read me wrong. So, I clarified before he could say anything , "Nothing beyond that, and you can't change your mind either. It's like you said, nothing too personal. You're his brother, concerned about him in a good way, so it's not like i'll be ratting him out. Plus, you didn't clarify, so there's things that are left to my...discretion." I finished with a coy smile, or what I hoped was a coy smile.

Mycroft laughed and said, "Well, Nova, I think the both of us will get along just fine."

I smiled, and my stomach chose that moment to tell me, that it used up the energy from lunch to get me through the stress at the beginning of this ordeal.

Mycroft smiled, with a genuine pleasantness this time, and said, "Well, it seems you should be getting back then I look forward to hearing from you-"

I cut him off, I felt like he was going to just leave, so I hurriedly signed, "Oh no, Mr. Holmes, dinner is on you. We have more I want to talk about, I want to hear all the embarrassing stories, for blackmail of course."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, but looked to be actually considering it, before he smiled broadly to match my own, "Of course."

And with that, he lead the way back to the car in comfortable silence, and I proceeded to have dinner with someone who played a 'minor' role in the government and also Sherlock's 'arch-enemy.'

* * *

Mycroft dropped me off in front of 221 Baker Street, he gave a pleasant smile, and his parting words were, "Here, this card has the funds on it for you to use as you wish. I look forward to hearing from you."

I nodded and smiled back, I signed, "Feel free to just text as well, no more 'cloak and dagger' necessary." I waved good bye as I closed the door behind me, and turned to go into the flat. But for some reason I felt compelled to look up, at the windows, and was not quite surprised to see the curtain move. It was almost as if someone had just been looking out.

I raised an eyebrow and walked in, and right up the stairs to 221b, rather than my own. Once at the top of the stairs, I approach the door frame, and leaned on it as I waited. It was just Sherlock, playing innocent in his chair. I noticed the mirror then, pictures and notes had been tacked up.

"You're back late." Sherlock spoke, and I raised an eyebrow as I waited for him to look at me. He knew I wouldn't talk otherwise, so he sighed in exasperation and looked at me.

I gave a small smile, "Yup, was having dinner with a new friend, and looks like you've been busy yourself."

Sherlock's face scrunched up as he spat out, "Friend? You consider Mycroft you friend?"

My smile grew a little, "Oh, spying were you, how'd you know it was your brother?"

Sherlock's face relaxed, but he frowned, "Did he tell you he was my brother?"

My smile widened again, "No, in fact, he said you considered him your enemy."

Sherlock, for all his brains, was confused, "Then why did you have dinner with my supposed enemy?"

I was showing teeth in my smile now, "Because, he said he was your _arch-_ enemy."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes now, "Oh? And?"

I was laughing as I signed, "A pirate? Really?"

I saw him do a quick, deep intake of breath as he glared at me, "I don't know what you're talking about." Then got up and reached for his violin.

I knocked on the door to get his attention, once I got it, I signed, "Do you wanna split the money?"

Sherlock paused his hands, bow just above the strings, and smiled as he said, "Good, you're smarter than John."

I laughed as he put down his bow, I gestured to the mirror, I signed, "What's up with that?"

Sherlock smirked and began talking rather quickly as he explained what he and John had been up to. I listened with just as much attention as I had when Aunt H talked about her younger days, there was just something I loved about listening to people who had so much passion.

Suddenly, I spoke, "I think I'd like to dance again…" I was quiet, so quiet I wasn't even sure Sherlock had heard me, he wasn't facing me, and he was still talking…. My heart began racing as I realised I'd actually said it aloud, I hadn't meant to!

But he whipped around and stared at me wide eyed, "What? What did you say?"

My eyes widened, I sprung up from John's chair, and ran away. Sherlock didn't try and stop me, and once safely behind my door, I leaned against it before sliding down. Tears began streaming down my face, because I did want to. I wanted to dance, to run, to talk, and to paint… all the things I'd missed doing, the things I'd stopped doing since the incident that changed everything. Suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about it, and with my mind in such a state, I was only half aware I'd gotten up and sprinted to the bathroom.

Once in my bathroom I barely stopped to take off my outer clothes, leaving me in just my undergarments, before I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water in an effort to stop the shaking. I was shaking like I stood in snow as compared to the water that was now so hot my skin turned red. I sank to the floor of the shower, curled into the fetal position, and slowly my mind began to clear. Or rather, it went blank, I thought about nothing, and I felt nothing. Well, I felt something, I felt emptiness. I was drained, drained of energy, of happiness, of motivation.

I wasn't aware of how long I laid there, long enough for the water to go cold, and I then began to shake from actually being cold. Numbly, I reached up and turned off the water, and with sluggish movements I grabbed a towel off the rack. Stiffly, I dried, changed into dry undergarments, and collapsed onto my bed. Despite how drained I felt, I laid there, unable to sleep for an indeterminable amount of time. But then something… different happened.

There was a knock at my door, and then it opened before I could pretend to be asleep by ignoring them, something that usually worked back 'home.'

Even more surprisingly, was who stood In the doorway: Sherlock.

He paused at the sight of me, at my exposed extremities, and the fact that I didn't move anything but my head to look at him. The fact that I held no emotion on my face, but the longer he stood there, the quicker my feelings came back. My chest began to feel tight, my fingers to my toes tingled at the rush, and tears began to form in my eyes. I breathed in a sharp, shuddering breath, grabbed the blanket, and rolled over in an effort to hide myself.

"Stop." Sherlock's voice was deep, and I wanted him to keep talking. Also, I wasn't sure what he meant, well I did, but…

Suddenly I felt the bed dip next to me, but then even more suddenly and surprisingly, I was forcibly rolled and lifted into the air.

Then I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, frazzled, I signed, "What are you doing?!"

Sherlock 'pretended' to almost drop me, and forced me to wrap my arms around his neck as he said, "Opse, better hold on, don't want me to drop you, hm?"

All I could do was stare at him in astonishment, so lost in my surprised as I was, I hadn't even realised where we'd ended up. 221B, and I was made aware when he, gently, dropped me on the couch.

"Can't have you enjoying your pity party too much. So, since you're going to be awake, you can help me." Sherlock didn't look at me after he spoke, he simply sat in his chair, which was also facing away from me.

I suspected my eyebrows were going to meld with my hair line, and I just kept staring at him. Suddenly, without a glance at me, he lept from his chair, grabbed his violin, and began playing.

I'm not sure if it was his intention or not, but at the sound of his playing, and being wrapped up in my fluffy blanket….. because it was such a soft, sweet melody, I began to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I slept deeply, but just deeply enough that I awoke at the sound of a surprised exclamation from John, "- Oh!" Then he spoke in a whisper, to supposedly Sherlock, "What's she doing sleeping up here?"

For a single heartbeat, for a single beat of my now racing heartbeat, I worried if Sherlock would say it.

But he didn't, instead he simply said, "She couldn't sleep."

John chose not to say anything to that, and I heard him quietly go about his morning in the kitchen. Suddenly I felt my blanket being adjusted, and the chill on my legs disappearing. It must have been Sherlock, because I could hear John still in the kitchen. Hopefully, he didn't see my blush as I curled more in on myself, towards the back of the couch, and soon enough, I drifted off again.

The next time I awoke, it was of my own accord. I opened my eyes to see Sherlock perched on the back of his chair, fully dressed, but wearing his blue dressing gown. I felt myself frown, groggily I wondered if he'd slept, and the I sat up taking a deep breath to become more alert.

Whether Sherlock noticed me waking up or not, I stared at him, suddenly remembering the bareness of my legs. He'd already seen them, should I be concerned by propriety with him? Or should I be embarrassed? I shrugged my shoulders, and decided it'd be better to be covered incase John or Aunt H saw.

I cleared my throat, to get to get Sherlock to look at me, "Ah, awake then?"

I nodded my head and signed, "Can I borrow your dressing gown?"

Sherlock tilted his head, thinking, then a look or remembrance crossed his face. He'd forgotten I was mostly naked. He nodded his head, then crossed the room to offer me said garment.

He turned his back as I dropped the blanket to slip my arms in the robe and wrap it around myself. Once I'd tied it securely, I cleared my throat again, and Sherlock looked at me again.

He nodded his head again, didn't say anything, and simply went back to perching on the back of his chair.

I smiled to myself, so far Sherlock was: abrasive, arrogant, and eccentric. Yet, there was something else, and I couldn't wait to see.

~o0o~

Sherlock didn't say anything as I walked down the stairs to get dressed, and unfortunately for me, I ran into Aunt H.

She smiled, then noticed the gown, and her face got 'the look.' Aunt H exclaimed, "Dear me! Nova, is that Sherlocks?!"

I rolled my eyes, simply gestured for her to go up the stairs, and scooted past her to my door. I heard her scoff and walk quicker up the stairs. I laughed to myself and went to my bedroom. I forced myself to walk quickly, before I lost the nerve to do what I was about to. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and wrote a text to Mycroft:

 **Needing recommendations for a reputable and secure dance studio.**

 **-N**

I took a deep breath, and hit send. It wasn't even a full minute before I got a reply:

 **Knew you'd ask, I've forwarded the information already. Check your email.**

 **-MH**

I frowned, but honestly wasn't surprised.

 **Thanks**

 **-N**

I gave a quick reply, then dived for my computer in the drawer of my nightstand. As I settled on my bed to look into the information he'd sent, my phone buzzed.

 **Always.**

 **-MH**

His reply made me pause, huh, what an…..odd word choice. I shook my head and chose to ignore it for now: I was on a mission!

With my determination, the adrenaline running through my veins had me immediately giving the listing a call. As soon as I answered, the person greeted me, "Mrs. Nova! We've been expecting your call, we accept you with open arms whenever you're ready!"

My jaw slackened a bit, and they must have been prepared for my silence, "Fell free to text this number as well if you need anything, we look forward to seeing you, and it's alright to just hang up."

I was stunned, in a daze I hung up, and it took me several moments to process. By the time a smile was spreading on my face, my phone buzzed:

 **Hope everything is in order then?**

 **-MH**

I text back quickly:

 **Of course! What's the catch?**

 **-N**

There was a slightly longer than normal pause before my phone buzzed:

 **I would appreciate your presence at certain times In the future.**

 **-MH**

I was about to reply, but my phone buzzed again:

 **That is to say you're dancing expertise will be beneficial to me, so it's necessary to get you back into top form.**

 **-MH**

I rolled my eyes, and typed:

 **Thanks honey bunch.**

 **-N**

I did not get an immediate reply, I took it he wasn't amused, and so I laughed to myself. I sent a quick text to the dance studio, telling them I was on my way, and rifled through my clothes for something appropriate to wear. I didn't think to bring my normal dancing attire, so I would have to make do with yoga pants and a t-shirt…. an idea struck me:

 **Hey, give me a ride? Maybe supply some proper clothes too? Since you've already done so much for me, this won't be much more right?**

 **-N**

My reply was of course instant:

 **I'm not a taxi.**

 **-MH**

I frowned in disappointment, but as I went to reply, my phone buzzed twice.

 **There's already one on the way.**

 **-MH**

 **Honey bunch, not amusing.**

 **-MH**

I literally laughed out loud, since there would be clothes and a car I didn't bother changing, and instead I wandered upstairs to wait.

John had just came back apparently, and he was the first to notice my presence.

"Oh hello, Nova, how are you?" John smile politely.

I smiled back and waved my phone in the air, and pointed at him.

Slightly confused, John asked, "...do-do you want my phone?"

I smiled wider and nodded 'yes.'

John frowned slightly but shrugged and handed me his phone. Quickly I sent a text to my phone so that he'd have my number, and could save it how ever he wished. I waited for my phone to buzz before I handed it back to him. Understanding dawned on his face when I sent home a txt from my phone:

 **This is super Nova! And I'm doing fine thank you.**

 **-N**

John laughed lightly as he gave a reply of his own.

 **Now I can have a conversation with someone that Sherlock can't understand, thank you.**

 **-JW**

I laughed myself:

 **You're welcome!**

 **-N**

Sherlock snapped irritably, "Stop."

I snorted in an effort to hold my laughter, and John rolled his eyes and we shared a look, I winked and Sherlock spoke up, "Yeah, have a look." And nodded his head to the laptop open on his desk.

Curiously, I walked over behind Sherlock to see the screen, as John read aloud, "The intruder who can walk through walls."

I immediately couldn't help but wonder if this was connected to the-

"Happened last night." Sherlock interrupted my thoughts, "Journalist shot dead in his flat. Doors locked, windows bolted from the inside. Exactly the same as Van Coon."

I felt the implication of his words, but John must have been reading my mind, "God! You think…?"

Sherlock interrupted John as well, "He's killed another one."

There was another tense silence before Sherlock leapt up from his chair, "We need to go to Scotland Yard."

As he was putting on his coat, John gave a sigh in resignation, and then began putting his coat on as well. While they were doing that, my phone buzzed, and while I began to read it, Sherlock asked, "Coming this time?"

I smiled broadly, and while I wanted to go… I signed, "Can't. Ride's here."

Sherlock frowned as I ran past them and down the stairs, Sherlock hot on my heels. I flung the door open and there on the road, was indeed my ride. A black Mercedes with the door held open by a serious looking man in a suit.

"What?! What are you doing, where are you going?" John suddenly said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, what's Mycroft-" Sherlock was clearly displeased as well, but I was too excited. I completely ignored the both of them as I nearly skipped with glee into the car As the serious man shut the door, I waved to the boys with a grin on my face.

Oh, the trouble I was causing in the mind of Sherlock Holmes, and I loved it.

~o0o~

In the car, there was a box on the seat next to me, and when I looked inside, I found the items I'd requested. Black spandex shorts, a plain black snug shirt, tan practice slippers, and black dancer's heels. I smiled, the items were perfect, unless the studio was cold, but if they're good, they'll have it warm. I felt a little unease, at the amount of skin I'd be showing, and how tight it would be. It wasn't that I'd gained a lot of weight, I just didn't like the attention it would bring me. I…. used to love to stand out, to shine at the center of attention…. But I once shone too brightly in the center of attention for the wrong person, and well….

I didn't have much time to myself, we arrived sooner than I thought we would, but perhaps I'd just zoned out. Zoning out was a bad habit of mine after all, and between my anxiety and depression I could either be called, "Fidget," or, "Space-y." Which, I frequently alternated between, and it exhausted me, which didn't help at all.

The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts, I took a deep breath before getting out, and began hoping this didn't end in a panic attack.

~o0o~

It did not end in a panic attack. Luckily for me, Mycroft really knows his stuff, or rather, his connections. I was greeted enthusiastically upon my arrival, and the conversation was one that only required me answering with a nod or shake of my head. The building was warm, I changed into the ones Mycroft supplied, and was plenty comfortable, both mentally and physically.

The dancing was hard, physically I wasn't ready for most of it. It would take a month of constant stretching, running, general exercise, and practice until I would be back in my former condition. By the time I was ready, I had long gone dark out, and I could barely walk I was so exhausted. So, when I read the text Mycroft had left me, I was flooded with relief.

 **There's a car already waiting, of course, whenever you're ready.**

 **-MH**

I dozed lightly on the way back to Baker street, but the suit man opening the door jolted me enough awake. I made it out and up the stairs, barely acknowledging the boys as I collapsed on their couch.

"Gods! You alright?" John Immediately lept from the desk to come check on me. His fluster was both with concern of my well being and with the amount of skin I was showing. I gave a tired smile as I waved him away with my had.

John tried again, "No, what-" but Sherlock saved me, "She's taken up dancing, John."

John paused and gave Sherlock a funny look as he continued, "Mycroft, that why he sent the car, but why? Why do that for you? What did you do, that compelled him?"

I smirked, sat up, and noticed Sherlock's concentration had shifted to me, "I didn't do anything," I smirked as Sherlock scrunched his whole face, "Well I can't imagine it's sexual favors, not with him, so what?"

I signed, "Yet." Sherlock's face slackened, as if he'd realised something, "Oh, so something in the future. Hmm…"

At that point, I noticed the new addition to the photos, "What's that?" I signed, distracting Sherlock.

"We found a message, and we just need to find the key now…" Sherlock trailed off as he became lost in thought, and I became lost in sleep.

I woke up and saw someone had placed a blanket on me, John dozed while sitting at the desk, and Sherlock was busy taking up more things. I sat up, stretched with a yawn, and was startled by Sherlock's voice, "Go and freshen up, you're coming with us today."

I simply stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he looked at me again when he realised I hadn't moved, "What? Hurry up, John won't know it but he's slept long enough.

I signed, "Where are we going?" Sherlock sighed in exasperation, well mister sassy pants….

"Out! We need to look for more clues, but we won't find them just sitting around." Sherlock himself dashed off to his own, presumably bathroom, to shower and dress in something besides his jammies.

I laughed to myself, 'Jammies' and Sherlock in the same sentence. I stood, folded the blanket, and draped it on the back of the couch before heading downstairs.

I showered, then simply stood in my bra and underwear, staring at my closet. I wanted to try and wear something I used to, form fitting, bright colors, but shook my head, thinking I'm not ready for them yet. So, I settled on jeans, and a powder-blue button up, with a cream, two sizes too big sweater: basic.

I remembered a jacket this time, and as I was walking out of my door, Sherlock and John were hurrying down the stair.

"Ah, perfect time Nova." Sherlock smiled, Sherlock's smiles were…. Mostly genuine, mostly from excitement though, so I wondered if he'd finally had an idea of where to look for clues.

As we climbed in an already waiting taxi, Sherlock explained, "We need Soo Lin Yao, a girl who's gone missing, but I believe she plays a part in all this."

I nodded my head, and felt a strange sort of giddiness. It felt like I was accompanying them on an adventure! And it seemed I wasn't the only one who thought that, my phone buzzed, and I could feel Sherlock reading over my shoulder as I did:

 **Be careful with them, they're the real trouble.**

 **-MH**

I laugh, and Sherlock scoffs in disbelief and says, "Warning you of us? How concerned he must be then…"

Rather than signing, since my phone was in my hands, I texted back to Mycroft:

 **I know, I'll try to keep them out of too much.**

 **-N**

After I pressed send, I showed it to Sherlock, "Ah yes, you're my new babysitter then?" his words were bitter, but there was a gleam of humor in his eyes.

I smiled at him, and as I was about to sign to him, my phone buzzed again:

 **No, I'm afraid you'll drag them into more.**

 **-MH**

I frowned at Mycroft's words, but before I could reply, Sherlock snatched the phone from my hands. He typed quickly, then handed it back to me. I merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I read:

 **Gladly.**

 **-SH**

I waited, but no reply came, huh… interesting. I looked up at Sherlock, and he must have read my thoughts as he smirked. I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window, "So, why the museum again?" I signed, knowing his eyes were still on me.

"That's where she worked, and her last known whereabouts." Sherlock spoke as if it should be obvious, and I supposed to him it was that simple.

"Oh, and what was that about last night? Sherlock mentioned dancing and Mycroft?" John suddenly took direction of the conversation

"Oh, yes, what was that about, hmm, Nova?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at me as he spoke.

I smirked as I twisted my body towards him, but leaned into John so he could see my typing on my phone.

"What- Oh." John was momentarily startled at my sudden closeness, but noticed I'd put him in a position for only him to read my phone.

 **Let's play: confuse Sherlock! Go ahead and laugh now.**

John, smiled in amusement, and played along. As John laughed, I looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock was watching us with a frown, a frown that looked almost like a pout. I continued typing for John.

 **I used to be a classical dancer in the past, and I asked Mycroft to set me up with a good, and local studio. I'd just gotten back from it when I collapsed on the couch.**

"Ok, but why?" John whispered in my left ear so Sherlock could neither hear nor read his lips.

I laughed as I erased my previous words, started typing again with John still reading over my shoulder, and Sherlock now glaring at us.

 **We had dinner, that first night he'd sent a car to fetch me, tried to be all scary and mysterious, but I took a guess and gambled he was related closely to Sherlock. Turns out I was right, and Mycroft will never miss a chance to mess with Sherlock. So I demanded Mycroft take me to dinner, and tell me all the good stuff. Now, we might even be friends, although, he is paying me quite nicely, and I'm not even sending many updates on Sherlock.**

John's eyebrows shot up in surprised, "You just-" he remembered not to say too much, and just laughed quietly to himself as I showed him my 'update' of Sherlock.

 **He's pacing.**

 **He hasn't moved in a while.**

 **Not dead. Playing the violin.**

 **I described his attire as 'jammies' and laughed.**

 **He might think I'm crazy.**

 **Does he think I'm interesting?**

 **When I'm no longer interesting to him, what then?**

 **He's very good at sitting still, for someone with so little patience.**

By the time John got through them, we'd arrived at the museum.

~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sherlock practically bolted from the cab and ran up the stairs, "Sherlock!" John cried in exasperation. I barely had time to stop and look at all exhibits we passed, and I almost considered letting them go on without me, the probably didn't need me….

Suddenly there was a hand on my elbow, "Come on, we're not here to sightsee." Sherlock would keep on surprising me it seemed. Then again Sherlock's not the typical person, so I really shouldn't expect him to act like the typical person.

Sherlock's hand, almost naturally, slid down my arm to grasp my hand rather than my elbow, but I held back just as tightly. I didn't mind, I only raised an eyebrow, and shrugged when I caught John's eyes .

Finally we found the person we were apparently looking for, someone named Andy. We went off to a separate section, where we could talk without a crowd.

Sherlock dropped my hand as he began by saying, "Two men who travelled back from China were murdered. And their killer left them messages in Hang Shou numerals."

John added on with, "Soo Lin Yao is in danger. That cipher, it was just the same pattern as the others. He means to kill her as well."

My heart skipped a beat, and Andy replied, "Look, I've tried everywhere- friends, colleagues. I don't know where she's gone. I mean, shoe could be a thousand miles away."

I began to hope, for her sake, she was.

Sherlock was looking around the room, until he stopped. I looked in the same direction, and when I turned, there was some teapots.

"What are you looking at?" John noticed as well.

Sherlock spoke as he walked towards them, "Tell me more about those teapots."

Andy went along with us as we all approached them, "The pots were her obsession. The need urgent work. If- If they dry out, then the clay can start to crumble. A- Apparently, you have to just keep making tea in them."

Sherlock bent slightly to look closer as he said, "Yesterday, only one of those pots was shining. Now, there are two."

My heart sank, oh Soo Lin Yao, you weren't across the country were you? You should be though….

Later that night we stood in the shadows, waiting for her to come back to the pots. A part of me still hoped she'd skip town, but I knew she wouldn't. Why was she being so silly for post?

Just as we knew she would though, she came out to attend to the pots.

"Fancy a biscuit with that?" Sherlock's sudden presence startled her into dropping the teapot, but luckily Sherlock caught it, "Centuries old. Don't break that."

Soo Lin was still stunned, so Sherlock turned on the lights for her, and said, "Hello."

John and I then took the moment to join them, we briefly explained who we were, and that we wanted to help her. Once we'd been seated, Soo Lin began talking, "You saw the cipher. Then you know he is coming for me."

But Sherlock wasn't bothered by it, "You've been clever to avoid him so far. "

Soo Lin looked down at the pots, "I had to finish. To finish this work," she spoke defeatedly, "it's only a matter of time. I know he will find me."

"Who is he? Have you met him before?" Sherlock asked.

Soo Lin nodded, "When I was a girl, we met in china. I recognised his…. Signature."

Sherlock didn't miss a beat, "The cipher?"

But she did, she paused a moment before continuing, "Only he would do this. Zhi Zhu."

"Zhi Zhu?" Jon asked, hoping she'd explain, but Sherlock did.

"The Spider." Soo Lin began taking off her shoe, she showed us the bottom of her foot, "You know this mark?" All I could think was, 'please wear socks…..'

Sherlock answered, "Yes. It's the mark of a Tong." By the way Sherlock was looking at her, my hopes were getting lower and lower.

"Huh?" John questioned, Sherlock answered, "Ancient crime syndicate based in China."

Soo Lin finished for him, "Every foot soldier wears the mark. Everyone who hauls for them"

Oh no, then that meant-

John interrupted my thoughts, "Hauls?" I think he was hoping he was wrong, Soo lin just looked at him meaningfully, "You, you mean you were a smuggler?"

Soo Lin spoke again as she put on her shoe, "I was fifteen, my parents were dead. I had no livelihood. No way of surviving, day-to-day, except to work for the bosses."

"Who are they?" Sherlock asked.

"They are called the Black Lotus. By the time I was sixteen, I was taking thousands of pounds worth of drugs across the border into Hong Kong." While I was sympathetic to her plight, I felt like she was wasting time somehow, "I managed to leave that life behind me. I came to England. They gave me a job here. Everything as good. New Life."

"And he came looking for you." Sherlock interrupted her, maybe he was feeling like she was taking too long as well.

There were tears in her eyes as she answered, "Yes. I hoped after five years… maybe they would have forgotten me. But they never really let you leave. A small community like ours...they are never very far away." Soo Lin took a moment to wipe her tears, and I felt my heart racing, suddenly feeling like there really wasn't time for all this, but she went on, "He came to my flat. He asked me to help him to track down something that was stolen."

John asked, "And you've no idea what it was?" Soo Lin shook her head, "I refused to help."

John leaned in, "So, you knew him well when you were living back in China?"

Soo Lin nodded her head as she spoke, "Oh, yes," she paused as she looked Sherlock in the eyes, "He's my brother."

Sherlock, John, I all felt the shock settle in, and I felt even more dread as she continued on.

"Two orphans. We had no choice. We could work for the Black Lotus, or starve on the streets, like beggars. My Brother has become their puppet. In the power of the one they call Shan. The Black Lotus general. I tuned my brother away, he said that i had betrayed him. Next day, I came to work and the cipher was waiting."

Finally, Sherlock got to the point, "Can you decipher these?"

He presented the picture with the code on it, "These are numbers." Soo Lin said.

"Yes, I know." Sherlock told her. "Here, the line across the man's eyes, it's the Chinese number one."

She's a little slow isn't she? Sherlock must have agreed with me as he said quickly, "And this one is fifteen. But what's the code?"

She looked up at him, and spoke as if it were obvious, "All the smugglers know it. It's based upon a book…." but it seemed like our time had run out, signaled by the lights going off, accompanied by a loud thud.

Sherlock stood and looked around, while Soo Lin muttered, "He's here. Zhi Zhu has found me."

Seconds later, Sherlock takes off, "No, no, Sherlock. Sherlock, wait!" John desperately tries to make him stop, but Sherlock wasn't listening.

John turns to Soo Lin and I, "Come here. Get in, get in." John commanded us to hide.

Soo Lin grabbed my hand, seeing the terror in my eyes she said, "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this."

We were both crying, and I jumped at the sound of gunshots. Sherlock!

John must have been thinking the same thing as I, or close to it as he said, "I have to go and help him. Bolt the door after me."

My eyes widen as he runs out, but I get enough courage to do as he says, and join Soo Lin back into our hiding spot. We huddled together, waiting, hoping they'll be okay. Then suddenly, it became quiet. Quiet, save for a scratching noise coming from the door.

Picking the lock, the assassin, Zhi Zhu was picking the lock.

Soo Lin must have realised what the noise meant as well, she turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, stay here." and she stood up after giving me a squeeze.

Alarmed, I did not do as she said, and jumped up, frantically looking for her. I couldn't see very well, but I think I saw Soo Lin. Suddenly there was a blow to the side of my head, a force around my neck, and it was not Soo Lin.

Immediately I began panicking and all rational thoughts went out the window. I grasped desperately at the cloth around my neck, I tried to reach behind me to slap or scratch my assailant, but he held firm. Quickly my vision blurred, and I was overcome with a ringing in my ears. I began to feel like I was just drifting away…

Faintly I heard someone shout, "Stop!" It sounded like Soo Lin.

Then the pressure was gone, and I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. As my vision slowly cleared, along with the ringing in my ears, it still had difficulty breathing. I could make out the sound of voices. Then, my heart stopped, then leapt up into my throat.

A gunshot that left my ears ringing, then a heavy thud, and light footsteps running off.

I wanted to get up, to make sure, but the pain in my head was getting worse. And while I could slightly breath better, my panic and pain had my breathing going to quickly. My vision was blurring again, the ringing in my ears was back, and when I tried to stand, I failed.

Grabbed the desk for support, but I froze at the sight that greeted me, just before my legs gave out. My breathing evened out, and I began instead crying on the floor.

I lost all other awareness, so it was only reasonable that I jolted in surprise, and almost panicked when there was suddenly a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, it's just me, it's me, John." John said quickly to soothe me, and once I'd acknowledged it was indeed him, I threw my arms around his neck in a fierce hug, and continued silently crying.

Hugged me back just as tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"John?!" Sherlock's alarmed voice rang out. Without letting me go, John shouted back, "Here! Nova and I are here! But…" footsteps came closer, and stopped close by.

"...Damn it!" Sherlock whispered harshly to himself, then he noticed me.

"Nova? Is that your blood, were you hurt?" Sherlock crouched beside us, and John pulled back to see what Sherlock saw: Blood dripping down the right side of my face.

"Oh, God, we need to get you to the hospital." John spoke quickly, then stood and pulled me up gently with him. Once standing, his words registered to me, and I reacted quicker than I should have. I stumbled away from him, and right in to Sherlock. By reflex, Sherlock wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. In an effort to convey my denial to going to the hospital, I ended up shaking my head too much, and promptly fainted.

~o0o~

When I woke up, it was thankfully not in the hospital, but rather somewhere even better: the couch of 221B.

I opened my eyes as I felt something being taken off my head and being replaced with something cold. John was crouched in front of me, placing a ice pack on my temple, from where I'd been hit.

"Hello there, sorry to wake you, how are you feeling?" John asked with a kind smile.

I returned his smile, and gave a shrug of my shoulders. John must have taken it as a good sign, because his shoulders seemed to sag, and he said, "Good. I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Sherlock 'deduced' that based on your reaction, that wasn't a good idea. He insisted, why I listened…" He finished talking, and shook his head like he still couldn't believe it.

I smiled amusedly at him, and tried to sit up, John immediately tried to stop me, but I kept trying. Suddenly, all good humor left John as he forcibly pushed me back down, "Now I went along with the no hospital part, but I AM a doctor, so you will listen to me. And I say you need to lay down and rest, and if you need pain medication, just let me know and I'll see what I can do, alright?"

I stared at him wide eyed, too shocked to disagree with him. I never imagined a man could be so soft and kind, but firm and commanding at the same time... I'd just sit up when he walks away then…. John nodded and went to sit in his chair, and I thought that was my moment, but….

I heard Aunt H. at the door, I closed my eyes, and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Sorry, are we collecting for charity, Sherlock?" Aunt H. said.

"What?" Sherlock didn't understand. "A young man's outside with crates of books." She elaborated.

"Ah, send them up." Sherlock's voice sounded almost excited. I hear her footsteps going back down the stairs, and John asked, "What was that about Nova?"

I pulled the blanket off and looked directly at Sherlock, who was already looking at me. Sherlock rolled his eyes and answered for me, "Didn't want the unnecessary attention from Mrs. Hudson."

"Ah," John muttered as if he understood, but from the way he'd tilted his head, he hadn't. But, we didn't have time to dwell on it, for people had suddenly brought up a crate of something, then another, and another. As soon as one of the strangers had walked in, I'd sat up. All John did was sigh in the end.

"So the numbers are references." Sherlock spoke as he watched the crates pile up.

"To books," John supplied.

"To specific pages and specific words on those pages." Sherlock replied.

John spoke, not liking where this was going. "Right, so… fifteen and one, that means…."

"Turn to page fifteen and it's the first word you read." So obvious!

"Okay, so what's the message?" Oh, John, was it really so hard?

"Depends on the book. That's the cunning of the book code." Sherlock was seriously too happy for what they were about to do, "It has to be one that they both own."

John, still not happy, said, "Okay, fine. This shouldn't take too long, should it?" Poor John…

I watched them both with amusement, Sherlock finally noticed me again, "What, aren't you going to help?"

He frowned as I shook my head and sighed, "Oh no, you wanted all this extra work, so you can do it all yourselves."

"What do you mean by extra work?" Sherlock's, question caught John's attention.

I laughed slightly as I signed, "What you should have done, was simply categorize the books they each had, cross referenced the titles, and only pulled the ones they shared in common."

Sherlock looked shocked almost, he looked away and muttered, "Well it's too late now…"

I stood and stretched before weaving around the crates to get to the door, "Oh, sorry!" A young man in a suit and trench coat smiled apologetically after suddenly running into me.

I smiled and ducked my chin as I continued on past him, I heard him speak as I left, "Who's that?"

I shook my head as Sherlock shouted, "Nova!" I smiled but ignored him. He was no doubt subconsciously trying to wrangle me into his gang, or he did actually know better than to leave me alone with my thoughts for too long. Either way, I just wanted to go for a run.

I changed into some leggings, a sports bra, and a hoodie. I grabbed my headphones and Ipod before going out as well, I passed Aunt H. with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Oh, hello dearie, going for another run then? Be safe!" We smiled and then went our separate ways.

~o0o~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I'd gotten back, shaking and dropping in sweat, because I'd pushed myself more than I should have, but I continued jogged right up the stairs anyways. I could be stubborn sometimes, really a lot of the time….

I stopped in the doorway, and pulled out an earbud as I saw John say, "Oh, how was it?"

I smiled as I texted him,

 **Too much, might pass out.**

 **-N**

While I waited for him to receive and read my message, I walked over to Sherlock.

"Go shower, you smell," Sherlock spoke without even looking at me, I'd have even been offended if it were anyone but Sherlock. I rolled my eyes and was startled when John was suddenly gripping my elbow, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Sit down first, and drink some water until you stop shaking." John gently pushed me into the chair, and I gave him an amused look. John didn't see my face as he went to fetch a glass of water for me. So, I looked to Sherlock and caught his eyes, I signed, "Mother hen."

Sherlock smirked and went back to the books, and John set a glass on the table with a smile, then joined Sherlock.

I laughed, they both looked at me, I merely stood, and went back down the stairs still shaking.

"Nova!" John shouted in frustration at me, I still ignored him.

I stepped into my shower, properly undressed this time, but still sat on the floor of it to relax. This time the shaking stopped, and I wasn't left emotionally drained. It's been an eventful several days, but only two panic attacks, so I called it a win. Not to mention I was running and dancing again!

Despite what happened at the museum, and its not like I really had the time to process what happened, but the run helped with that…..I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts, and stepped out of the shower. I threw on some purple plaid pj pants, and a bubblegum pink sweater with a rainbow cupcake on it. It wouldn't hurt to wear it in my own home right?

Before I could stop myself, I shoved my phone in my pocket, and left my flat. I went up the stairs, and was proven correct when I found the boys still up, sifting through books.

I smiled softly when I looked at John, the poor little handsome man looked exhausted. I walked over and gently nudged him awake, "Hmm? Oh, Nova? What- You want me to go somewhere?"

Bleary eyed, he followed my prodding, and I lead him to the couch. "What- No, we still need to find-" John tried to protest, but I shoved him into lying down on the couch.

I gave him a look, perhaps my force had surprised him, and while he was stunned, I covered him with the blanket from the back of the sofa. He didn't argue, with a heavy sigh he settled in, and was asleep within second.

When I turned back to Sherlock, I was surprised he was watching me, and with a frown, he said, "What did you go and do that for? We still need to find-"

He stopped talking as he read my sign, "What do you need? I'll help."

He gave a brief smile and quickly explained, "You already know, cross-referencing words in matching books."

I roll my eyes and sit at the desk, taking up John's spot where he left off.

Hours easily go by, and at one point John does wake up and join us. I was dozing in Sherlock's chair, when something started beeping. I looked up and saw John staring at his watch before putting his head in his hands and groaning.

"Gotta go to work…" John mumbled forlornly to himself.

While he was in the shower, I went down to my kitchen, not trusting theirs, and made eggs sandwiches for the three of us. Hopefully John will be able to eat his on the go, and I wasn't sure Sherlock would eat it at all.

I finished just in time to see John coming down the stairs. "Oh! You're a saint!" John exclaimed happily as he saw me offering him the sandwich. He took it and gave me a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door.

I shrugged my shoulder, not at all bothered my the over familiar gesture, and made my way up the stairs. I noticed Sherlock was still going through the books, though he'd taken his suit jacket off, and rolled up the sleeves of his purple dress shirt. Said purple dress shirt was rather… snug on him, and it reminded me of my first impression of him, something I constantly find myself thinking of: Sherlock is handsome.

I continue to watch him as I set the plate in front of him, on a stack of books. Finally, he notices me, "Oh, I don't eat when I'm working."

I smiled and signed. "You will unless you want me to shove it down your throat."

Sherlock frowned and went to say something else, but he stopped and just stared at the sandwich. I rolled my eyes at the silly man, and turned my back on him to sit on the sofa to eat my egg and toast sandwich. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slowly pick up the sandwich, and take a hesitant bite… before wolfing the whole thing down. I almost choked on mine in surprise, and tried very hard not to laugh.

Sherlock, meanwhile, pretended as if it'd never happened. I smiled, finished my sandwich, and returned to helping search through the books.

 **TO: MH**

 **I made Sherlock a sandwich, he ate it!**

 **-N**

Sherlock didn't even notice when John came back, but I did. John paused to say hello, then grabbed his phone as he saw me typing on mine.

 **You look chipper, what's put such a spring in your step?**

 **-N**

John smiled as he replied:

 **I've got a date, Sarah from the clinic.**

 **-JW**

I gave him a smile and thumbs up as he went on to his room to 'freshen up' for said date. Sherlock still didn't look up, lost in his own little world.

Or perhaps he did notice, because when John came back down, before he could say anything Sherlock said, "I need to get some air. We're going out tonight."

John smiled smugly as he said, "Actually, I've got a date."

Sherlock looked confused, "What?" John, as if expecting the answer, said, "Where two people who like each other go out and have fun?"

I giggled as Sherlock said, "That's what I was suggesting."

John looked taken aback as he said, "No, it wasn't. At least, I hope not."

I couldn't describe Sherlock's face in that particular moment as he asked, "Where are you taking her?"

John smiled at me as he said, "Er, cinema."

Sherlock walked around the crates as he said, "Dull. boring. Predictable… Why don't you try this?" and handed something to John, "In London for one night only."

John laughs nervously while looking the ticket over, "Thanks, but I don't come to you for dating advice."

Oh? Sherlock, doesn't have luck with the ladies? Never tried, or never cared? Interesting, the things I was learning…

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John left the flat, then looked at me with a smirk, "Well, go on, get ready, we're going on a date as well." Sherlock looked so sure of himself.

My eyes bugged out of my skull, I had to blink rapidly, and remind myself it was not a romantic date. Since Joh, his friend, couldn't go, he still wants to go with go with someone. So, I just happened to be the closest available person. Should I say no, just to spite him? Say I've already got plans with Mycroft-

"I can practically hear your thoughts, you know, just go get changed already."

I looked back to Sherlock with a frown, and huffed as I got up to go downstairs, so demanding….

I took a five second rinse in the shower, to get my hair to curl right again, the trouble with even slightly natural curly hair. Then after putting on undergarments, I stood frozen in front of my closet, not sure why, but suddenly my anxiety came crashing down on me…

I'd just began to hyperventilate, when the sound of footsteps, and my front door banging open startled me. I was too slow in realizing who and what they were doing though. Sherlock burst through my bedroom door, and similarly froze upon noticing me.

I stopped breathing, then took a deep breath to kick start my motor functions, and signed, "I hope you're taking me to dinner at some point, considering you've seen me naked twice now."

I wasn't sure he'd read it, but he shook himself slightly and pushed past me while saying, "You're taking too long."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he dug through my clothes, and before I fully comprehended what he was doing, he'd chosen my clothes for the evening. I was shocked as he threw a cobalt blue chiffon, long sleeved top, a knee length, black flowy skirt, sheer black tights, and a pair of plain black, short-boot heels.

Then he'd whirled out of the room without another word. I raised an eyebrow, got dressed, and hurried out of the room. Sherlock stood waiting at the front door, with my coat and an irritated look on his face. He seemed in his own world again, because it took a second for him to realise I was just standing there.

When he did, his face slackened, took on a pleasant smile, and he said, "Good. Let's go."

I nodded, he slightly helped me into my coat, and even held the door for me. Was he fully aware of what a date really was? He sure was being, date-ish….

I shook my head and told myself not to read too much into it, but he held the taxi door for me as well…. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head in silent contemplation. Normally the silence of a first date would be awkward, but Sherlock wasn't the typical person, so….. I relaxed my shoulders, and sighed as I just enjoyed the ride. I was used to it, it wasn't like I could hold a riveting conversation with someone who couldn't understand me- oh, wait.

Sherlock could understand me, so maybe.

But when I looked over to Sherlock, he was typing furiously on his phone So, I smiled and went back to looking out the window.

The taxi stopped and I did not give Sherlock the chance to open the door for me again, but I doubted he had plans to do that in the first place. Sherlock had flung his door open and hurried out without even looking at me, well then…

I took a deep breath, paid the taxi, sighed, and had to speed walk to catch up to him. I shivered and felt heels and tights were turning out to not be a good idea for the weather.

I caught up to Sherlock, and saw John with a woman beside him, oh no…. I walked beside him as he started saying, "Then I phoned back and got one for Nova and myself. I'm Sherlock." and held out a hand for the girl to shake.

I dragged a hand down my face at the awkwardness, I sighed and quickly typed on my phone for John.

 **Sorry, just tell her Sherlock is bad at planning things, so he turned it into a double date last minute? I'll try and keep him out of your hair, so just go on ahead.**

John smiled at me as he read the text and introduced me to his date, "Sarah, this is Nova, my downstairs flatmate. Also, I'm really sorry about Sherlock, it seems last minute he wanted to double date… But Nova says she'll wrangle him for us, ok?"

Sarah nodded and we shook hands, "Are you…?"

I nodded my head, and typed on my phone before showing it to her:

 **Bathroom break?**

Sarah smiled, "Was just thinking that," I showed the text to John, and he smiled before sayng, "Right, I'll go have a word with Sherlock, and we'll be waiting for you."

We smiled and went searching for the restrooms. When we finished, we found the boys waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and John raising his voice, "While I'm trying to get off with Sarah!"

I had to give it to the woman, Sarah didn't seem bothered after hearing that, she just smiled while John awkwardly said, "Hey….Ready?"

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

~o0o~

 **Chapter Seven**

I rolled my eyes and jogged to catch up to Sherlock. I grabbed his sleeve and tugged to get his attention, he turned quickly and snapped, "What?!"

I stopped, crosses my arms, and gave him a flat look.

Sherlock's face slackened and he muttered, "Don't know what you're talking about….." and he spun away from me, making his coat flare. 'Like the drama Queen he is.' I thought to myself.

John came up behind me, he let me know he was there by putting a hand on my shoulder, and said, "Come on, if we get too far behind, he'll piss someone else off." I rolled my eyes and jogged ahead of him to find Sherlock. Which wasn't hard, not a big crowd, and Sherlock was just…. noticeable to me.

I popped up beside him and pointed to John and Sarah. Then with a nod from him we went to stand behind them, just as the show began. Knowing that this was a date for John, I tried to tug Sherlock by the sleeve in the other direction, but he ignored me as he bickered with John. Sarah pretended not to hear them, and mentally I awarded Sarah another gold star.

A light thumping of a small drum began, and collectively we turned to face the ring of candles, where an oriental woman stood in full regalia. Methodically she uncovered a giant arrow launcher, and demonstrated its use. A man appeared and began to be chained to prevent movement, but I shifted my attention to the hopefully not fleeting couple, John and Sarah.

Sarah had 'startled' and grabbed onto John, but as the act progressed, Sherlock began 'explaining,' making the mood between the couple subsequently downfall. I frowned, hooked my arm through Sherlocks and gave a big tug. He stumbled backwards, and gave me a confused frown in question. He rolled his eyes after reading my hands, then took several large steps around the crowd.

'Going to get into trouble then,' I thought to myself.

Without sighig this time, because I can't always be exasperated with him, I followed behind. Together, we slipped behind a curtain into a makeshift dressing room, but a sudden noise prompted us to find a hiding spot and quickly. I only panicked while Sherlock shoved me through a curtain rack, closed it behind us, and waited.

My heart raced, not because of the danger, but for a split second, all I could focus on was Sherlock squeezing me to him like a bear hug with his hand on my mouth. Suddenly though, he released me and ducked into a duffle bag on the floor.

"Found you…" He muttered, and ducked through the clothing rack again, then tested the paint on the dressing mirror. Our small victory was interrupted however, by a masked man suddenly swinging a sword at Sherlock. Sherlocked ducked and dodged, sprayed the man's mask with the paint, and got himself kicked through the curtains, ultimately making his debut on stage.

'Sherlock, the theatrical version,' I momentarily thought, '...although, he's usually pretty theatrical, so would it be a thriller? Beside the point!' I snapped myself back to reality, not even being able to question why the moment had caused the sudden stupor in me.

I glanced around for something to knock over the man's head, like I did the first time I encountered Sherlock being attacked by a man with a sword, but I didn't get the chance. John had noticed Sherlock's poor attempt at a 'thriller' and body slammed into our assailant. They tousled, but John was loosing, and just as the masked man went for Sherlock again, Sarah came to the rescue. She had grabbed one of the heavy arrows, and vigorously slammed her weapon onto the masked man on his back and head.

My heart stuttered, my nerves were overwhelming me, this rollercoaster of confidence and lack thereof, had caused me to be useless, again. I blinked rapidly in an effort to stop the sudden onslaught of depression, and watched as Sherlock wasted no time, unlike me, and ripped off the man's shoe to reveal the tattoo on the bottom of his foot.

John grabbed Sarah's hand, and Sherlock yanked me forward by the arm, "Come on, let's go!" No doubt worried more would be coming to fight us?

Once out on the street, Sherlock hailed a cab, with him in the front, Sarah and I squeezed together with John in the back, and we made out way to the station. The ride was silent and tense, when we got to our destination, Sherlock raced ahead, like always. John sighed as he helped Sarah out of the car, then turned to me. Before I could stop myself, even at the rudeness of it, I yanked the cab door closed, and motioned the cabbie to drive off.

My phone buzzed seconds later, John was quick to mother hen,

 **Where are you going?**

 **-JW**

 **Nowhere.**

 **-N**

 **...Don't be like that, are you alright?**

 **-JW**

 **Yeah**

 **-N**

 **So where are you going?**

 **-JW**

I tried to think of an answer, I hadn't technically told the cabbie where-

"So, where to miss? Bad double date right?" The cabbie spoke up just as I was thinking. I typed on my phone the address, and gave it to the cabbie, "Ah, are mute then, that is A-OK. Mind if I put on the radio then?"

I shook my head 'no' and stared out the window as Frank Sinatra played and the cabbie sang along, quite well, and failed to text John back.

I smiled, detaching myself from the people who had been in the situation with me, gave me time to think. My brain stopped going a million miles a minute, and I continued to focus on breathing while I stared out the window. Time seemed to have stopped, I held my breath for a beat, and started imagining myself as someone distinctly not me. Not anymore anyways.

I sat on the patio of a restaurant, enjoying a glass of wine with my friends, and there was light in my eyes. Weather it was the patio string lights, or happiness, no one could have told the difference. Naturally though, my eyes were a hazel that was more times gold than green. I wore a daring little black dress with a scoop neckline, and black stilettos A outfit which was suited more for the club we'd go to after dinner. My light ash blonde hair, long and free, curled to perfection, and it shined practically all the way to my waist.

I saw myself laugh, then I blinked as the cab passed through a tunnel, and the image disappeared. In its place, a shell stared back at me. My hair was frizzy and only long enough to just brush my shoulders. My eyes were dark and looked practically sunken in with the bags under them. My eyelids drooped as I continued to stare at myself, I was being sucked in, like looking into an abyss.

After the museum, the death of Her, battling Chinese gangsters… How much more will I experience? When will the past disappear? Will it ever? Can't it at least be overshadowed by the future? The possibilities are so great! But, maybe too great, all great things must come to an end, just like it did in the past...The higher the rise, the harder the fall… Must there be so much pain, for even just a little bit of happiness?

Suddenly people's faces popped into my head, and all I could think of were their smiles.

Aunt H's smile, sweet, like everything is always amazing, but it was because it is to her. Every Second of every day, she simply enjoys life.

John Watson's smile, kindness and patients, like he could forgive you for anything. A smile that's easy to trust, and give into hope.

Mycroft Holmes, a smile he'll tell you is only ever to amuse you, but sometime he's actually amused. And it makes you a little more confident in your own smile.

Sherlock Holmes…Has a terrifying smile.

Terrifying, for so many reasons. Typically because murder is involved. Danger. Excitement. Deception... Pure… Sometimes he smiles softly, and looks down, like he's pretending not to smile. It makes the past disappear, or at least easier to bare, and it brings peace. Like when he plays the violin to put you to sleep….

The stopping of the cab snapped me from my trance, when I focused my eyes, and realized where I was, I could breathe again.

The cabbie spoke, "We're here, 221B Baker Street."

I made my way inside after paying for the cab, and went straight to my flat. Once in my room I only pause long enough to send a text, strip my clothes, and step into the shower. I stood there, letting the water rush over me, and imagined the negativity washing off of me. I also imagined, suddenly, Sherlock bursting into my bathroom. The image was so strong, I almost slipped jolting forward to peak around the shower curtain.

Thankfully it was just my imagination.

I shook my head to rid myself of this new anxiety, and turned off the water. I stepped out, grabbed the towel, and dried quickly before wrapping it tightly around my body. Still feeling the paranoia from just before, I opened my bathroom door cautiously... I sighed with relief as I was proven wrong again, still no surprise visit from Sherlock. As I sighed with relief, my shoulders sagged and I felt something beyond the relief. Disappointment.

Was he not back yet? Had he already realized I wasn't there or necessary? Did he-

A noise distracted me away from the edge I was just walking up to, and I looked to my bed to see where I had tossed my phone. My phone had buzzed with a message, then three.

 **We're on our way back, are you ok?**

 **-JW**

 **Meet us at the flat.**

 **-SH**

 **Told you so. Trouble.**

 **-MH**

I rolled my eyes, and only replied to Mycroft,

 **So? What of it?**

 **-N**

I wait for a breath, and he replies,

 **Last warning. Last chance to get out.**

 **-MH**

I read the text with a frown, why was he so insistent, even after knowing me? Is it because he does know me? Because he knows-?... I wouldn't be surprised if he did know about the incident. Considering he, "...played a minor role in the government."

My heart skipped a beat at the thought that if he looks at me with pity even once, I'll slap it off his smug face. Well, maybe not literally… maybe.

I shook my head to try a change of subject, and walked to my closet to put on jemmies. As I sifted through my closet, I paused on Sherlock's satin blue dressing gown. I smiled to myself, and put on a pair of black shorts, and a pink tank top before wrapping the silky smooth robe around myself. Then I threw what I could of my short hair into a bun, and walked up the stairs to the boys' flat.

It seemed they weren't quite back yet, so I grabbed Sherlock's book on poisons I'd started forever ago, and settled myself in Sherlock's chair. However, I wasn't settled long though when I heard the front door bang open down stairs. Soon after Sherlock walked in with John and then Sarah.

"They'll be back in China by tomorrow." John spoke bitterly.

Sherlock answered while taking his coat off, "No, they won't leave without what they came for. We need to find a hide out. A rendezvous."

As Sherlock took off his scarf and walked to the mirror/evidence board, he paused and finally noticed me. He frowned, opened his mouth, thought better of it, and continues his thought process from before.

"Somewhere in this message it must tell us." Sherlock spoke as John joined him, but then John noticed me.

John raised an eyebrow and said, " Isn't that-" but he stopped talking once he saw me shrug. He shook his head and stared at the board.

Suddenly Sarah spoke up, "Well, I think perhaps I should leave you to it." I nodded my head, not that I thought she wasn't necessary, but just that it was already late, and the boys-

"No, you don't hat to go. Stay." John spoke at the same time Sherlock said, "Yes, it'd be better if you left now."

Sherlock frowned and John didn't even have the energy to reprimand him, but spoke again to Sarah, "He's kidding. Please stay if you'd like."

Sarah's eyes were large with the awkwardness, but she smiled and said, "Is it just me or is anyone else starving?"

I cringed, but awarded her another gold star as Sherlock muttered, "Oh, God." I nearly threw the book in my hands at him.

The almost-maybe-hanging on by a thread couple shared a look and then John walked into the kitchen to hunt for food.

However, I knew they probably didn't have any, so I marked my place in the book, and walked quickly down stairs to Aunt H's.

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

~o0o~

 **Chapter Eight**

I knocked on Aunt H's door, and once she opened the door, I showed her the message I'd typed up while walking down. She giggled excitedly and said, "One moment dearie, and I'll get something for you lot."

I smiled and signed, "Thank you." Which she did know. She smiled and shuffled quickly to her kitchen. I smiled and went back up the stairs.

Sherlock looked to be very annoyed as Sarah hovered, but I let them be, and continued my reading in Sherlock's chair. It took longer than I imagined, for him to turn and ask "Aren't you going to help?" Referring to Sarah, not his investigation.

To answer him, I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He scoffed and went back to his search, searching what, I wasn't sure.

Aunt H had come into the kitchen and was sharing whispered words with John. I sat in Sherlock's chair and tried to read about poisons, but I couldn't focus. I began to feel my eyes droop, feeling tired as I do all the time lately, and so I marked my spot in my book. I set my book aside and then curled into the back of the chair, but kept my eyes open halfway, giving Sherlock a lazy stare almost. My mind drifted with my eyes, and just as they were closing, I heard Sherlock jump up in a hurry.

He was out of the flat in seconds. I frowned, wondering what I had missed, and then looked to John only to see the confusion on his face that I felt.

"Yeah, so I'll order take out?" John said as if there wasn't potentially a break in the case.

I nodded, and got up to help clear the table, but we soon realized that wasn't the best idea. I heard John's phone ding, receiving a message, he pause to read it, then said aloud, "Uh, Nova, did you leave you phone downstairs? Mycroft says he thinks you did."

I frowned, thinking about it, but rolled my eyes realizing that I had in fact, left it in my room.

John laughed as I merely shrugged and sat back in Sherlock's chair, "I'll get it for you after I order the food. You know he'll harass me all night otherwise."

I feigned ignorance as I picked up my book, and continued where'd I'd left off. I did however look up when Sarah walked over to me holding two glasses of wine, and offered me one.

"Do you want some?" Sarah said.

I smiled widely and nodded my head vigorously as I carelessly tossed my book on the arm table, and took the spare glass from her. Then I held the glass in one hand, draped the blanket over myself as I curled up, and simply enjoyed my wine.

My smile slowly slid off my face as my glass became emptier and emptier, and my eyes grew heavy. John was suddenly in front of me, taking my glass from my hand, and re draping me in the blanket that I hadn't even noticed had fallen.

I didn't protest, but groaned aloud as the doorbell chimed and John laughed softly, "Blimey, that was quick. I'll just pop down. Sorry, I tried."

I sighed, and smiled at him as he walked off, and listened to the sound of his footsteps as he went down stairs. I smiled at Sarah as she refilled her glass, but then we realized something wasn't right.

A heavy thud sounded, then there were foreign voices, and multiple sets of feet pounding up the stairs. Our smiles turned into looks of horror as our hearts kicked into gear.

We both leaped from our chairs and ran for different doors, to bar them shut, but as I reached the kitchens door, it burst open. More unfortunately, the door slammed me right in the face, and in my moment of being stunned, they struck me. I felt hands on my shoulders, and then a sharp pain to the back of my head.

~o0o~

I felt the pain first, my entire head, from my nose to the back of my head pulsed with pain. I took in a deep breath through my nose, and felt a gag in my mouth. I opened my eyes, I recognized we were in a dimly lit tunnel. As my eyes focused more, I realized I wasn't alone, and that John and Sarah were tied to chairs same as I. Someone else was with us, the woman from the circus, staring at us, and standing next to the giant crossbow.

My heart skipped a beat and then began racing, my head was clearing and I was connecting the dots to what kind of a situation we were in. A situation I was uncomfortably familiar with. I started to struggle and was on the verge of hyperventilating, and as quickly as I had gained my senses back, I lost them.

I felt myself disconnect from reality, and suddenly I was somewhere else. I heard Him. There was a sound, Him whispering in my ear, but when I whipped my head to the side to see, there was no one. I began looking around frantically, my vision swam, the dark dank tunnel fazed to and from a living room in pastel colors. I felt a weight on my chest, and looked down, but there was nothing physically there. My skin prickled with goose flesh, there was nothing there, but I felt the phantom fingers drag across my arms.

I tried to curl into myself, but the most I could do was pull my shoulders up to my ears and squirm in my chair. I heard myself whimper, completely submerged in my hysteria, but suddenly I hear a scream that wasn't my own.

My eyes locked with John's as I heard him shout my name again. I felt myself stop breathing, and I focused again. The Chinese woman was talking to John, she thinks he's Sherlock.

I watched her, she reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his wallet. My hearing was still fuzzy, so I couldn't understand anything, but I did when she pulled a gun.

My eyes widened and I held my breath, she pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. I let out a shaky breath, but my relief was short lived. One of the henchmen pulled a sheet off of a rather large something, and it turned out to be the large crossbow from the performance. Then they picked up Sarah in her chair, and placed her in front of the bow.

My breathing picked up a pace as she started to mockingly put on a show, and I watched helplessly as John struggled harder. I tried to concentrate on getting out of my binds as well, rather than delving back into my hysteria.

Just as it seemed like we would lose Sarah, John ]shouted, "I'm not Sherlock Holmes!"

"I don't believe you," Shan spat angrily in return. I inhaled a shaky breath just as Sherlock's voice echoed loudly around us, "You should, you know. Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him."

Shan spun, cocked her gun, and aimed down the tunnel, "How would you describe me, John?"

I started to calm, the tears still flowed, but John sighed with relief as Sherlock continued to talk, "Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

One of Shan's goons ran toward Sherlock's voice as John said, "Late?"

"That's a semi-automatic. If you fire it, the bullet will travel at over 1,000 meters per second." Sherlock, smarting off even in this situation?

"Well?" Was Shan's reply, perhaps she didn't connect the dots.

"Well…" Sherlock began again after taking out the goon, "... the radius curvature of these walls is nearly four meters. If you miss, the bullet will ricochet. Could hit anyone. Might even bounce off the tunnel and hit you."

It turned out his speech was to stall for time, as he finished speaking, he ran up and knocked over the barrel of fire, darkening the tunnel even more. I could only hear the sound of rushing footsteps, but vaguely I saw, most likely Sherlock, crouch behind Sarah. As Sherlock tried to untie her, he was attacked, they struggled, and John became desperate as the wight lowered more.

John stood still tied to the chair and tried to hop as much as he could to get to the crossbow, but he fell, and just as the weight dropped… John was able to kick the crossbow aim to the side, and impaled Sherlock's assailant.

As Sherlock recovered from a choke hold, Shan ran off, and Sherlock surprised me by staying. I imagined now that we were fine, capturing Shan would be the most important thing….

He turned and crouched in front of Sarah, "It's alright," he began again untying her.

"You're going to be alright. It's over now."

John tried to joke, "Don't worry. Next date won't be like this," But it sounded more like a sad comfort.

She was sobbing as she started at John, my heart was breaking for her, and I realized I'd begun shaking. Sherlock quickly undid John's torso and wrists, and left him to untie his own feet.

Then Sherlock was suddenly in front of me, he grasped the sides of my face and made me look at him, "Breath." Was all he said. I wanted to argue with him, I wanted to tell him, "I can't." But his eyes had captivated me, and somehow I did as he compelled.

He nodded and then began untying me, first the gag, then my torso, my feet, and then my hands. As the last rope dropped, I leaped at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I'd stopped crying, but I was shaking from the stress of it.

His arms wrapped around my torso in a tight embraced, and I felt my body take a deep breath of its own accord. I pulled away from the embrace, knowing he must be uncomfortable, and gave a sorry excuse for a reassuring smile. He nodded with a frown as he stood, and grabbed my hand, to make sure I followed.

As I stood, my legs momentarily gave out, Sherlock caught me, and as he supported me, I pushed him away. I gave my non-reassuring smile to his deeper frown, and merely held his hand as we walked.

As we walked to the exit of the tunnel, it seemed the cops had finally arrived, so I walked closer to Sherlock's side. John steered Sarah to one of the officers, and got her a shock blanket. I denied one, we continued walking, but stopped to talk to Dimmock.

Sherlock spoke as if I wasn't now clinging to his side, "We'll just slip off. No need to mention us in your report."

Dimmock tried to argue, "Mr. Holmes…" Sherlock spoke over him, "I have high hopes for you, Inspector. A glittering career."

"I go where you point me." Dimmock spoke reluctantly, as he accepted finally, the enigma that is Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock removed my hand from his, difficulty, and wrapped his arm around me. "Exactly." He said as he steered us away finally.

John and Sarah had already gotten a cab, presumably because they were going to her place, and so it would just Sherlock and I in the cab going home. I got in first, and he ducked in behind as he fired off the address.

I huddled by the window, staring vacantly out, still shivering, but now from the cold. "Could you turn up the heat please?" Sherlock spoke to the cabbie driver, then me, "Come here."

I frowned at him as he forced his scarf around my neck, then dragged me into his arms, against his chest, and wrapped what he could of his jacket around me.

"Should have gotten that blanket at least to warm yourself" He spoke as if irritated. Yet, with his arms around me, rather than tensing, I relaxed, and letting the warmth seep into me, I pressed my forehead against his neck. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and lost myself trying to figure out what kind of cologne Sherlock was wearing.

Sherlock gently shook me as the cab came to a stop, hopefully at 221B, and he paid the driver as I mindlessly climbed out of the cab. I was immediately shivering again, the only part of me warm, was the small of my back where Sherlock's hand rested as he pushed me through the door.

I veered slightly, to go to my flat, but Sherlock steered me up the stairs. "Not tonight." Was all he staid, and I knew he understood, and I hoped it was because he cared. A girl can hope right? Right?

We reached the top of the landing and he continued to push me down the hall and into his bathroom. "Shower, it'll help."

He stood there staring at me, probably waiting for a confirmation, but the request wasn't processing in my mind. Sherlock sighed heavily, took a step towards me, but then pause. His eyes connected with mine, I knew what he was asking, but I wanted to see what he would do.

As if sensing my challenge, his hands rose and grasped the bottom of my filthy pink tank top, and I lifted my arms as he removed it for me. Now I stood standing in only my bra and shorts, still staring at him with a blank face, unsure if I actually felt anything in this moment as I watched for his reaction.

He continued. He tossed the top out the door, then tucked his fingers into the waistband of my shorts, and suddenly he froze. Although he didn't show it, I knew he just realized the slowness of his moves, were a little… sensual.

He jolted as if shocked and I almost lost my balance as he yanked my shorts down, pushed me into the shower, and turned it on. I was shocked myself by the water, and distracted as I fumbled to fix the temperature to as hot as possible. I heard the bathroom door slam shut, and after I confirmed that he wasn't with me, I removed my now soaked undergarments.

I sighed and tilted my head back, letting the water hit me right in the face. I took a big deep breath before exhaling it slowly, and repeated until I felt myself come back to earth. I tried to process all that had happened, but felt suddenly like that wasn't a good idea. So, instead I tried to think of what Sherlock had just done. Taking my clothes off me….was it sensual or was it that he was treating me like an invalid? Or-

Suddenly, I heard a violin right outside the door.

I turned off the water and listened, the music then drifted away and towards the living room. I glanced around for a towel and similarly found Sherlock had at some point shoved some clothing through the door.

I dried and stared at the pile of clothing, and then dressed in what Sherlock had chosen for me. It seemed he'd been able to choose a plain pair of black undergarments and a pair of black shorts of mine, but he didn't give me one of my shirts. He's given me his purple one.

I paused and stared at it, contemplating refusing, but I made myself not think about it. Once I was dressed, I left the bathroom and followed the music from the violin. I found him in the living room, and he stopped as soon as he noticed me.

"Feeling better then?" Sherlock spoke, and in answer I only shrugged a shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw his eyes roam me from bottom to top, and linger on his shirt. He skipped looking me in the eyes and instead sprung from the chair saying, "Tea?"

I didn't bother with responding, since his back was to me, and I figured he'd make and bring it regardless. So I chose to grab the blanket from the couch, curl up in John's chair, and get comfortable for the time being.

As I sat there, I realized Aunt H most likely cleaned up in here after we were taken. My book was perched on the arm table, the blanket had been folded on the back of the couch before I got to it, and nothing was otherwise knocked over.

I sighed as Sherlock floated in and handed me a warm cup of Chamomile, I brought my knees to my chest and simply held the tea under my nose, and relaxed with the warm aroma. I closed my eyes lazily, but opened them when I felt another pair of eyes on me.

I raised an eyebrow, but he chose to ignore my body language, and started a sort of staring contest with me. I wasn't surprised, he was Sherlock the Enigma, after all. So, I frowned and suddenly felt like making funny faces at him.

He shook his head and frowned while saying, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to sipping my tea.


End file.
